


Tales From Zevil Island

by ahintofsage



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Depictions of Violence, Hunter Exam arc, Hurt/Comfort, Kurapika has PTSD, M/M, NSFW, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panic Attacks, Praise Kink, Set during Zevil Island, Slow Burn, Spanking, What if we were taking the hunter exam and we cuddled?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahintofsage/pseuds/ahintofsage
Summary: Kurapika and Leorio spend four days together alone on Zevil Island, but it's getting harder for them to focus on the exam as time passes.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 14
Kudos: 258





	Tales From Zevil Island

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a oneshot, but I got carried away because I love Leopika too much. Hope you enjoy!

“I’m glad you stopped playing nice with Tonpa, Kurapika. I think if we run into him again, I’ll lose it!” Leorio exclaimed. Kurapika chuckled at this slightly.

“Well, he was my target after all. It was bound to happen sooner or later.” Kurapika remarked, but Leorio just scoffed at this and clapped him on the back.

“Come on, you have to admit it was pretty cathartic to tie him up like that and leave him stranded in the forest.” Leorio replied. Again, Kurapika chuckled. He wouldn’t admit it, but Leorio was right. He was getting sick of the guy’s antics too, and even though their treatment of him was possibly overkill, he deserved it for trying to deceive them so many times. There’s no honor in those who take the hunter exam just to disqualify others, at least in Kurapika’s mind.

“You’re just lucky I was there, _Mr._ Leorio. You weren’t even going after your badge because you were so focused on beating him to a pulp.” Kurapika drawled. Leorio rolled his eyes and huffed a little bit.

“I already told you that you don’t actually have to call me that. Besides, at this point I consider us friends, so it’s a little weird for you to be using a formal title and all.” Leorio grumbled.

“Oh I know, but what’s a friendship without a little teasing?” Kurapika smiled into his words. Despite their rocky start, Kurapika was growing quite fond of having Leorio as a companion. Killua and Gon were obviously up there too, but they were still just kids, and it was nice to be able to connect to someone his own age. After spending years training and cultivating his grudge towards the Phantom Troupe, he had become somewhat disconnected from any sort of a social life. He had forgotten how rewarding comradery could be.

“I guess you’re right. Maybe I need to start thinking harder about how I can poke fun at you, mister… um… red eyes?” Leorio shot back, albeit hesitantly. He didn’t want his playfulness to be mistook for an actual dig. Luckily, Kurapika laughed wholeheartedly at this, and that made Leorio smile. Kurapika had the most adorable laugh he thought he’d ever heard. He hoped he’d be able to make him laugh as much as possible just for the way that laugh made his heart swell.

“That’s a terrible quip. You’re really quite awful at this, huh?” Kurapika chuckled, and Leorio joined in.

“Yeah, I suppose it was pretty half-hearted. I guess that means we’ll just have to spend more time together so I can come up with better material.” Leorio sighed, but the exasperation in his voice was feigned. He was actually rather excited that they had teamed up and would be spending the rest of the phase together.

“There will be plenty of time for that. Right now we should start planning for tomorrow so that we can get you your six points.” Kurapika suggested. Leorio nodded.

“All right, so I finally figured out who my target is. But how am I supposed to find her on an island this big? Isn’t wandering around like this a huge waste of energy?” Leorio asked. Kurapika sighed, if there was one thing Leorio did know how to do, it was moan and groan about things.

“No more a waste of energy than constantly whining, I would imagine.” Kurapika huffed.

“Well you’ve already got your six points, so you’re all set. But I’m plumb out of luck if I don’t find my target pretty soon.” Leorio responded. Suddenly, Kurapika stopped walking, and when Leorio saw the reason why, they both gasped. A few meters in front of them stood Hisoka, leaning up against a tree. Images of Leorio rushing back into a fight he couldn’t win back in the first phase flooded Kurapika’s mind. He was so worried that Leorio had died back there, when he saw him leaned up against a tree after the fact at the gates of the second phase, he nearly combusted from the joy and relief that welled up in his heart. Now they were faced with Hisoka again, and Kurapika had no idea what Leorio would do, or what damage Hisoka was willing to put them both through. Hisoka smiled darkly at them, and in that moment they truly felt like prey.

“Hey. What a coincidence meeting you here. How fortunate.” Hisoka drawled, the venom in his words thick.

“Why do I run into people I don’t want to see?” Leorio laughed, but the fear in his voice was just barely detectable by Kurapika.

“You see, all I’m lacking is just two more points. I was hoping you might give me yours.” Hisoka grinned. He was so arrogant, and even though he was much stronger, that still irritated Leorio to no end.

“Give you what? You’re crazy! I’m not going to-“

“Leorio.” Kurapika cut him off. He needed to stay calm, if he just charged into another fight with Hisoka, Kurapika was sure it wouldn’t end with him alive this time. And Kurapika needed Leorio to stay alive. _How many times am I going to have to save this idiot from himself?_ Kurapika thought, and although it should have been in frustration, he couldn’t help but feel that strong need to protect his friend fill him with something warm and not readily distinguishable, but figuring out his feelings would have to wait. There was no time for that now. Kurapika fixed his gaze on Hisoka.

“You said you only need two points. Meaning, neither one of us is your primary target. Am I right about that?” Kurapika asked in the boldest voice he could muster.

“Leave the questions to me, alright?” Hisoka snarled. “Will you give me your badges? Answer carefully.”

“I suppose that depends.” Kurapika responded. Leorio looked at him quizzically. He had no idea what Kurapika had in mind, Hisoka didn’t seem quite in the mood to negotiate.

“Between the two of us we currently have four badges. Mine, my target’s, Leorio’s, and one that’s worth only a single point to either him or me. Of the four, two might possibly belong to your specific target, and only two. Mine, or the badge that’s worth a single point.” Kurapika reasoned. Leorio started to calm down a bit, as Hisoka hadn’t simply killed them both at the first sign of an answer he didn’t like. Kurapika was so cool under this pressure, it was impressive, and Leorio found himself enraptured with his words.

“Leorio’s number is 403. He was targeted by number 16, Tonpa. And he, number 16, was assigned to me as my target. Each of us was given a different target, so 16 and 403 are out.”

“Indeed.” Hisoka took a step forward, and Kurapika readied himself as he watched his gait. “Neither of those is the target I was searching for. What of it?”

“That just leaves the other two badges. If you’re willing to take the badge that’s worth one point and leave, you are more than welcome to have it. But, I will not allow you to take mine, and the same goes for the other two.” Kurapika dropped his bag on the ground. Leorio also readied himself, knowing that this could get very serious very fast. “If you insist on taking them by force, prepare to fight me for them!” Kurapika demanded. Leorio felt honored that Kurapika was so intent on protecting him, but he wasn’t one to be left out of a fight, so he quickly brought out his knife in preparation. Hisoka seemed to be taking his time to consider these options, and Kurapika was already thinking of strategies to hold him off if he pounced. Instead, Hisoka started laughing hysterically, and while it was a little jarring, Kurapika and Leorio stayed sharp and looked for any sign that he might attack.

“Out of curiosity, what is your number?” Hisoka purred, and Kurapika hardened his glare.

“404.” Kurapika snarled. Hisoka took a moment to think, and then placed a sinister smile on his face.

“Very well. You have yourself a deal. I’ll take the badge worth a single point.” Hisoka agreed. Kurapika retrieved his bag and placed the badge in a tree.

“I’ll leave it here.” Kurapika spoke hesitantly.

“Don’t look so concerned.” Hisoka chuckled. “I’ll wait right here until you’re out of sight.”

The two slowly backed away, keeping an eye on Hisoka until they could no longer see him. At that point, they both started running.

“Do you think he’s gonna follow us anyway?” Leorio panted, and Kurapika shook his head.

“I don’t think so. He would have just killed us then if he was going to do it. I still think it’s a good idea to put as much distance between us and him as possible.” Kurapika responded. “Besides, it must be already past midnight, we need to find a place to lay low for the night.”

“Alright, but I think we’re far enough away now, can we stop running? I’ve had more than my fair share of exercise in the past few days.” Leorio complained. Kurapika sighed and slowed his pace to a walking speed.

“I suppose you’re right. When’s the last time you ate? We need to keep our energy up.” Kurapika noted.

“Jeez, it’s been since this morning, and even then it was only a few edible plants and berries that I could find. What about you?” Leorio asked.

“It was last night for me. I was able to catch a few fish by setting up basket traps, but I’ve been saving them since I know that I may not have time to catch any more. I don’t know anything about which plants here are edible and which ones will kill me, so I’ve been relying on hunting and fishing.” Kurapika replied and reached into his bag to pull out a cooked cod. “Here, if you help me find some plants we can eat, I’ll let you have this.”

“For sure! I’ve studied foraging for years to prepare for medical school. You have to know all about what types of poisons people can get themselves into.” Leorio boasted, clearly proud of his knowledge. Kurapika handed him the fish and Leorio started eating right away while he pulled out a fish for himself. “Thank you, Kurapika, this is great!”

The two scoured the area for edible plants and were able to find quite a few. Leorio really was well versed in foraging, and they were able to assemble a fairly well-rounded dinner for themselves. They took their dinner and found a secluded spot under a few trees by a cliffside to retire for the night. Kurapika started a fire, and then took a seat next to Leorio.

“It sure does get cold out here during the night.” Leorio shivered, placing his hands in front of the fire and rubbing them together.

“No kidding.” Kurapika said. For as hot as it was when it was day and they were travelling on foot, the temperature of the Island by nightfall reached near freezing. That was the most challenging part of the climate, no doubt a reason why the examiners chose the location. True hunters must have excellent survival skills, the cold was a part of the test. At least, that’s what Kurapika had been telling himself to try and keep it mentally at bay. Even with the fire, he was hugging his body, trying to lock in any heat that might try to escape.

“I didn’t get a wink of sleep last night because of it. I even made a blanket of leaves but I was still way too cold.” Leorio whined. “Looks like tonight will be more of the same.”

“At least I know how to make a fire. If we’re lucky it won’t go out until we’re asleep. So you’re not in exactly the same position.” Kurapika commented. Leorio curled his knees up to his chest and buttoned his suit jacket around them, shivering again.

“Yeah, I guess I’m lucky to have you around, huh?” Leorio spoke softly. There was a tenderness in his voice that Kurapika was not anticipating, and when Leorio saw the confusion on his face, he tensed up and looked away, rubbing the back of his head.

“Not that I couldn’t have finished this thing without you here or anything! Jeez, you don’t think I’m that useless, do you? Well, I’ll show you, Leorio pulls his share of weight, that’s for sure!” Leorio yelled, hoping that with the low light from the fire Kurapika wouldn’t be able to see the blush spreading across his face.

“Okay then, _Mr._ Leorio, why don’t you help me weave some blankets then if you’re so intent on contributing.” Kurapika giggled. Leorio grumbled and rose from the ground to gather the grasses and leaves they had collected for bedding. Kurapika moved to get up, but Leorio whipped around and startled him.

“ _You_ don’t move an inch from that spot, got that blondie?” Leorio hissed. “You got the fire started and provided most of the food, I’m gonna weave the blankets.” Kurapika smirked and settled back into his spot by the fire.

“Well it looks like we know who the breadwinner in this relationship is.” Kurapika sneered.

“Shut up! You’re such a little punk, you know that?” Leorio shouted back. Kurapika started laughing, which led Leorio to chuck all of the supplies he had in his arms at him. The moment the foliage left his arms, Leorio and Kurapika’s faces dropped as they simultaneously realized the terrible mistake that had just been made. They both simply watched as their should have been bedding was blown by the wind straight into the fire, where it quickly burnt to ashes. They looked at each other with wide eyes and gaping mouths, and as soon as the shock wore off, Kurapika’s face went hard.

“Leorio, you idiot! What the hell were you thinking? Weren’t you the one who was just complaining about how cold you were?” Kurapika yelled, rising from his place at the fire to approach Leorio, who took a few steps back and put his hands up.

“Kurapika, it was an accident, okay?” Leorio stuttered sheepishly, trying to diffuse the situation. Kurapika stopped about a foot away from him and pointed a finger in his face.

“How was it an accident? You didn’t drop them, you threw them straight at me for no reason!” Kurapika shouted, his eyes glowing red. Leorio gulped, then hardened his own face and swatted Kurapika’s finger away.

“No reason? You were totally egging me on!” Leorio exclaimed, pushing Kurapika back with both of his hands until he was at arm’s length. Kurapika glowered at him but didn’t come any nearer and crossed his arms, closing his eyes and turning his face away.

“I was joking around, not significantly ruining our night!” Kurapika scoffed. Leorio groaned at this and slapped his hand to his forehead.

“I was too! I was just trying to be playful! It’s not my fault I’m not as good at insulting people as you are!” Leorio retorted, this time stepping closer with his words. Kurapika threw up his arms and waved his hands back and forth.

“Well ha ha, very funny, now what are we going to do? The temperature is dropping as we speak, and we don’t have enough time to gather more materials!” Kurapika shouted. Leorio huffed and rubbed the back of his head.

“Well I don’t know, genius! Why don’t you figure something out since you’re so smart?” Leorio replied, shoving his finger into Kurapika’s chest. Kurapika glared at him again, but his eyes were no longer burning and red, and instead had a cold, calculating look in them.

“Why don’t _you_ figure something out?” Kurapika returned Leorio’s gesture by poking his own finger into his chest. “You said you wanted to contribute, right? If you want me to stick around, you’d better think of something quick. I’m not shivering myself to sleep because of your foolishness!”

“I don’t know what the hell we’re supposed to do!” Leorio groaned loudly. Kurapika closed his eyes and sighed, then moved beside the fire. He turned to look at Leorio and pointed to the fire.

“You have thirty seconds before I put out this fire and leave.”

“Come _on_ , Kurapika! You’re being so ridiculous! Maybe I want you to leave, huh? Ever thought of that? Who says I want you around?” Leorio laughed nervously, but Kurapika just picked up his bag from where it was resting and pulled out a canteen. He took off the cap, eyes still locked on Leorio.

“Twenty seconds.”

“You’re not serious. How the hell am I supposed to come up with a plan so quick? Give me some time to think, you asshole!” Leorio yelled, racking his brain for answers. He didn’t really want Kurapika to leave, in fact, he had no idea why he had said that. His short train of thought was interrupted by Kurapika clearing his throat and shaking the canteen over the fire to show his intention.

“Ten. Seconds.”

“Okay, fine!” Suddenly, a light bulb went off in Leorio’s head. An idea that warmed him up on the inside so much that he didn’t even think he needed to use it to fight the cold tonight. It delighted him so much it was concerning and hard to articulate. “We could… well you know penguins right?”

“Five, four, three, two, o-“ Leorio cut him off and threw his arms in the air in frustration, clutching at his head.

“Fuck you, Kurapika, we’ll fucking cuddle to stay warm tonight!”

Kurapika paused in the middle of his words with his mouth agape. Leorio looked away, trying to hide his blush. He hadn’t meant to say cuddle. He had _meant_ to explain how penguins huddle together for warmth in the artic, and that even though humans don’t have as much fat it’s still a great way to conserve heat. In his frustration the words that came out of his mouth were far more intimate than he had intended. Kurapika closed his mouth and became very interested in closing the canteen of water and placing it back in his bag.

“I- yes, I suppose that is a solution.” Kurapika mumbled, a bit embarrassed at how quickly he had gone from angry to- well, whatever he was feeling now. Now that Leorio had said the word ‘cuddle’. When he heard that word, even though it was coated with venom, his heart jumped to his throat. It wasn’t fear, that wouldn’t make sense. There was nothing dangerous about sleeping next to Leorio. As he thought this, his heart did another backflip. Kurapika felt his anger at Leorio completely disintegrate, and he sighed.

“I’m sorry for screaming at you. It was just an accident. We can, uh, use each other’s body heat to stay warm tonight.” Kurapika apologized meekly and offered Leorio a small smile before looking away and taking a seat at the fire, turning his back to Leorio. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Leorio kneeling behind him.

“It’s no problem, Kurapika. I was being stupid and I’m sorry for not owning up to that.” Leorio spoke warmly, patting his shoulder and moving to sit beside him again.

“It’s okay, perhaps I went a little too far with that last jab.” Kurapika chuckled, and Leorio punched him in the arm lightly.

“Yeah, I’ll say so. Why’d you have to go after my masculinity like that, huh?” Leorio grinned and Kurapika turned to him, smiling back. Leorio’s heart fluttered at that smile. It made Kurapika’s eyes sparkle in the light of the fire.

“I didn’t realize it was so fragile. You sure it’s not too bruised to-“ Kurapika started to tease, but got distracted by the look in Leorio’s eyes. It was soft, and kind, and gentle, and overwhelming, and-

“To do what?” Leorio asked, smirking deviously, and Kurapika started and gulped. Leorio laughed at this reaction. “What? You think my masculinity is so fragile I can’t cuddle with another man? I think maybe _your_ masculinity is feeling more threatened by that than mine is!”

“You idiot! We’re just trying to keep warm on this hell island, not making a marriage bed!” Kurapika barked back, which only made Leorio laugh harder.

“Well, my sweet bride, would you like to be big spoon or little spoon tonight?” Leorio taunted, and Kurapika blushed and punched Leorio in the arm a little harder than could be considered playful.

“Okay, okay, I’ll be the bride. But that means I get to choose, and I choose big spoon.” Leorio chuckled, putting his hand on Kurapika’s head and rustling his hair. Kurapika swatted his hand away, but Leorio could see he was grinning, and that made him smile.

“Alright then. Lets, uh, get situated for the night. I’m exhausted.” Kurapika sighed as he laid himself out by the fire. He felt Leorio’s warm body press up against his back as he curled his arms around him. He felt the blood rush to his face, and was glad for the fact that he was not facing Leorio. The same feeling, the one he had gotten when they met up with Hisoka, and again when Leorio said the word ‘cuddle’, spread straight from his chest to every inch of his body. Kurapika inhaled deeply to try and calm his racing heart and was smacked in the face by the scent of Leorio’s cologne all around him. This only made his heart flutter more, and he exhaled with a sigh.

“You okay? Your heart is beating really fast.” Leorio asked sleepily. Kurapika turned his head instinctively to look at Leorio and say he was fine, and to just go to sleep, but the closeness of their faces made him lose his words. Leorio stared at him, slightly concerned at the silence and the look of confusion and something he couldn’t quite identify on Kurapika’s face.

“I- it’s just cold, your heart has to pump blood faster to warm your body up, that’s all. Your heart is racing too, I can feel it.” Kurapika stuttered, turning his head away again. Leorio blushed at this. His pulse was definitely elevated. Kurapika had a point, Leorio knew from his studies that the cold constricts your blood vessels and raises your heartrate, but he knew in his heart that wasn’t the reason why he was so worked up. He was enjoying Kurapika’s proximity, and not just because of the warmth it provided him with. Leorio nuzzled his head into the crook of Kurapika’s neck and heard Kurapika’s breath catch in his throat.

“Sorry, is this okay?” Leorio questioned, moving his head from where it was resting. Kurapika shook his head.

“It’s fine, just go to sleep, Leorio.” Kurapika huffed, and Leorio resumed his original position, this time pulling Kurapika tighter into his chest.

“Goodnight, Kurapika.” Leorio whispered. Kurapika felt his warm breath tickle his neck as he spoke, and again had to calm himself down.

“Goodnight, Leorio.”

***

Kurapika woke up to the sound of the birds singing and the morning sun peeking through the trees. It was the most restful night he had since the hunter exam began. Leorio was still curled up around him, snoring softly into his neck.

“Leorio, its time to get up.” Kurapika stated, attempting to remove Leorio’s arms from his waist and chest. Leorio snorted loudly and yawned, eyes still closed.

“Come on, mom, just a few more minutes.” Leorio lulled and tightened his grip on Kurapika’s body. At first, Kurapika relented to his grasp, but then Leorio adjusted himself and pressed his hips into Kurapika’s ass. Kurapika shot up like a firework.

“Leorio!” Kurapika exclaimed, a blush spreading across his face. Leorio rubbed his eyes and yawned as he sat up.

“Okay, okay, I’m up, no need to yell, I was just enjoying the warmth for a little longer. I was having this fantastic dream about-“ Leorio’s voice lost it’s grogginess as he opened his eyes to see Kurapika standing beside him looking embarrassed, and realized what he had done in his sleep. “Oh shit, oh god, I’m so sorry Kurapika, I-“

“It’s fine.” Kurapika turned away. “I’m going to go wash my face in the stream, just, uh, make yourself decent.”

As Kurapika walked away, Leorio smacked his palm onto his head. He looked down at his pants and despite the embarrassment, he still had a raging hard-on.

“Stupid external genitals.” Leorio grumbled, tucking his erection into his waistband. “Go away, you fiend!” It was a pretty frustrating situation. He hadn’t asked to have the most erotic dream of his life while he was pressed against a guy he had only known for about a week. Or to have that dream involve said guy. But all of that was irrelevant. It was the beginning of the third day, and he still needed three more points to pass this phase of the exam. He wasn’t going to let morning wood get in the way of that, and he hoped Kurapika wouldn’t either.

Kurapika splashed the cool stream water onto his face and tried to get a handle on his sanity. Sure, Leorio could explain his erection away under the guise of morning wood, but what was he going to do about how his own dick grew a mind of its own when he saw Leorio aroused? While he was walking to the water, all he could think about was the dream Leorio had mentioned, and what must have been going on in his head to get him so hard. He splashed his face a couple more times and shook his head. _It’s for the best to just forget the whole situation,_ Kurapika thought. He tried to ground himself and concentrate on the day ahead of him, but then remembered a crucial detail. Leorio had a huge cock. He had only really felt the whole length for a moment before he jumped out of Leorio’s arms, but just that one moment made him harder than he had ever been in his life. Kurapika wondered if Leorio could have been dreaming about him. It was a possibility, right? They had been snuggled together all night after all. He felt his loins twitch at this thought and groaned before diving headfirst into the cold water. There was no time for all of these confusing feelings when they still had four more days together before the next phase. Besides, Leorio still needed to find his target, and they needed to get moving quick before someone else spotted them. As the shock from the cold water quelled the arousal in his gut, Kurapika got out of the stream and started heading back to the campsite.

“Kurapika, why are you all wet?” Leorio questioned when Kurapika returned. Kurapika just gathered his things quietly and looked up at Leorio.

“My clothes were dirty too. Now come on, we need to get on the road.” Kurapika stated. Leorio was confused, but before he could even shrug Kurapika took out his compass and started moving North, so Leorio followed behind.

“So what exactly is the plan?” Leorio asked after they had walked for a while in silence. Kurapika spun around and shot him a glare.

“Stupid, you’re the one who’s still after your target. What’s your plan?” Kurapika spat back, a bit irritated.

“Well, Tonpa-“ Leorio paused to spit on the ground in disgust. “Tonpa said that this lady likes to set traps and wait for her prey. So I’m not going to find her running around in the open.”

“Well then, I suppose our best bet is just to look in every hard to find but easy to spot place on this island.” Kurapika reasoned.

“Hard to find but easy to spot? What the hell is that supposed to mean? That’s a paradox!” Leorio snorted, but Kurapika looked back at him sharply again and the laughing ceased.

“What I mean is we’re looking for a place that’s secluded enough to place an elaborate trap without drawing attention, but also obvious enough that someone would actually enter the trap in the first place.” Kurapika snarled. Leorio raised his hands in defense.

“Okay, jeez, what crawled up your ass and died last night?” Leorio complained. Kurapika stopped in his tracks and turned around with his arms crossed.

“I don’t know, but from what happened this morning it seems that you tried to.” Kurapika said flatly. Leorio’s eyes widened and he sheepishly lowered his head as he blushed. “Come on, we have to keep moving. This island is huge, and your target could be anywhere.”

The two walked in silence for a while more. Kurapika tried to keep his mind on analyzing the terrain and scouting out possible hiding places, but it kept wandering back to Leorio’s dream and his hard cock pressed against his ass. Perhaps sleeping next to Leorio was more dangerous than he previously thought, not physically, but mentally. Every once in a while, that fluttery feeling would well up in his chest and it only got worse when he thought about looking at Leorio and talking to him. All of a sudden, it hit him. Attraction. He was attracted to Leorio. That was the cause behind all of these odd and distracting feelings. Kurapika felt his stomach drop and his hands go clammy. Now was not a good time to realize he had romantic feelings towards his friend. He slowed his gait and Leorio looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“You alright, Kurapika? You don’t look so hot.” Leorio commented. Kurapika shook his head and tried to stop it from spinning, but when he opened his eyes and met Leorio’s, he tripped over absolutely nothing and fell to the ground.

“Kurapika! Are you okay?” Leorio rushed to kneel beside him. “You look as white as a sheet, let me see if you’re feverish.” Leorio pressed the back of his hand to Kurapika’s head. This physical contact only made things worse. He suddenly felt sick and pushed Leorio’s hand away as he turned around and lost his breakfast.

“Okay, okay, we need to find somewhere to rest.” Leorio stated as he helped Kurapika to his feet.

“No, I’m fine, we don’t have time to rest right now. We’ve only seen two places in this area that are candidates for where Ponzu is hiding, and we haven’t even investigated them at all.” Kurapika protested, even though at this point he was basically jelly wherever Leorio touched him. He tried to pull away and keep moving, but Leorio stopped him.

“Nope, I don’t buy it. We’re finding somewhere for you to lay down and get some more food in you once you’re feeling better. Water, too. We’ll never find Ponzu if you’re too sick to move from exhaustion and dehydration.” With that, Leorio scooped Kurapika into his arms bridal style.

“Leorio! Let me down right now! I said I’m fine!” Kurapika whined, but Leorio just looked at him intensely.

“Look, if you’re not going to behave, I’ll swing you over my shoulder, and if I do that you’ll probably get sick again. So, it’s your choice, brat. Now are you gonna let me take care of you like a good doctor should?” Leorio snapped. His serious tone made Kurapika resign from the argument and he let himself be carried to a shaded area with soft moss on the ground. Leorio set him down on the moss and had him lean against a tree.

“Just relax and drink some water, okay? I’ve got some ginger root on me; it will help settle your stomach.” Leorio said as he rummaged through his briefcase. “Here it is! Now just chew on this until the flavor is gone.” Kurapika took the slim slices of ginger root from Leorio’s hand and tentatively put one in his mouth and started chewing. Leorio was still looking at him, and the concern in his eyes made Kurapika’s heart flutter, which in turn made his head start pounding.

“I’ll eat it, okay? you don’t have to watch me like that.” Kurapika mumbled through the ginger in his mouth. The taste was strong, but it was making him feel better. Leorio chuckled.

“I trust you. I’m just worried about you. You were fine one second and then the next you’re on the ground puking your guts out. It’s a little concerning.” Leorio laughed, patting Kurapika on the knee. Kurapika smiled lightly. It was sweet that Leorio was so concerned for his wellbeing, so much so that he put his own assignment on hold just to make sure he was alright. Leorio really was a sweet guy, and he was tall and handsome, there were worse people to develop a crush on.

_But likely,_ Kurapika thought, _there’s not a worse time than this._

“How are you feeling? Any better?” Leorio asked after a few minutes of silence. Kurapika swallowed the ginger he had been chewing on with a grimace. His nausea was starting to wear off, but in its place was a raging headache that probably came from a combination of dehydration and the force with which he had expelled the contents of his stomach earlier. He laid himself flat on the ground and closed his eyes as he placed the second sliver of ginger in between his teeth.

“I told you before I was fine. Now I’m even more fine. I just need to rest my eyes for a little bit, my head is killing me.” Kurapika groaned.

“Would you like to lay your head in my lap?” Leorio offered. Kurapika snapped his head up and looked sternly at Leorio. He was certain that would only make the situation worse. “Come on, I promise I won’t pitch a tent like I did this morning. And I’ve been told my thighs are softer than the most expensive pillows!” Kurapika sighed, it would be more comfortable than laying on the ground, and it seemed like the worst of his reactions to Leorio’s touch had subsided. He started to prop himself up on his arms to go to Leorio, but he had already sat himself beside him.

“Don’t move more than you have to, just lean over and lie down on your side.” Leorio directed. Kurapika followed his instructions and rested his head on Leorio’s thigh. It was a much more comfortable position. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of Leorio’s body on his head. Suddenly, he felt a hand on his forehead and his eyes shot open. Leorio quickly removed his hand.

“Sorry, I just thought I’d give you a little massage. You know, for your head.” Leorio explained. Kurapika wasn’t sure what good that would do, but he shrugged and closed his eyes again. Leorio placed his hand on Kurapika’s forehead again and began stroking his hair back, so gently he could barely even feel it. It was comforting, a type of comforting he hadn’t experienced in quite some years.

“Thank you, Leorio. I’m sorry I was being so stubborn. I’m just used to taking care of myself.” Kurapika mumbled, his voice heavy with fatigue. Leorio smiled and rubbed Kurapika’s temples.

“It’s okay, but really, learn how to accept help. At least from me. I really care about you, Kurapika.” Leorio said softly. Kurapika felt his chest grow warm, but instead of it making him sick, it was like an emotional lullaby.

“I care about you too, Leorio.” Kurapika yawned, and Leorio continued stroking his head until he was sure he had fallen asleep.

“God, you’re just the most beautiful man in the world, aren’t you?” Leorio sighed, half to the sleeping Kurapika and half to himself. The color had returned to his face, and his eyelids were fluttering gently. Leorio smiled. It felt good to take care of Kurapika. He had a feeling he could spend every day of his life doing just this and never get tired of it.

“I adore you, you know that, ‘Pika? I’ll do whatever it takes in these last few phases to make sure that nothing happens to you. I know you think you have to protect me, but I’m stronger than you think. We can take care of each other. And after the exam is over-“ Leorio thought for a moment. What would happen when the exam was over? Kurapika had the Phantom Troupe to hunt down, and Leorio had to get back to work trying to get into med school. Leorio shook those thoughts from his head, however, and decided to focus on the present.

“Well, it doesn’t matter what happens when the exam is over. In this moment, you’re mine. You’re my smart, passionate, fearless partner, and nothing can stop us. Not Hisoka, not the Phantom Troupe, not all the assassins in the Zoldyck family.” Leorio chuckled softly. “But right now, you need to rest, and I’ll let you sleep as long as you need. You won’t get mad at me if we veer off from the schedule, right?” Kurapika mumbled something in his sleep and Leorio started stroking his head again.

“What’s that? ‘you’re the best, Leorio, and I love spending time with you and letting you take care of me’? Well, thank you, dear, it’s truly my pleasure.” Leorio leaned his head down and whispered in Kurapika’s ear. Kurapika rolled over so that his head was pressed into the side of Leorio’s stomach.

“Leorio…” Kurapika muttered in his sleep as he made himself comfortable in his new location. Leorio’s heart swelled in his chest.

“Shh, don’t wake up yet, don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.” Leorio smiled. He couldn’t really tell with his face buried in his leg, but it looked like Kurapika was smiling too.

***

Kurapika jolted awake with a gasp. He looked up at the sky and judged by the position of the sun that it was about 3 PM. Had he really been asleep for four hours? Why didn’t Leorio wake him up?

“Good morning sunshine, you up for some lunch?” Leorio yawned from behind him. Kurapika swiveled his head around. In his confusion waking up, he had completely forgotten that he had fallen asleep on Leorio’s lap. They hadn’t moved at all, it was like Leorio just sat there for four hours while he slept.

“Haven’t you been keeping track of the time? We only have two more hours of sunlight left! We’ve wasted an entire day!” Kurapika shouted. Leorio just rolled his eyes and chuckled.

“Listen, don’t worry about it. We have plenty of time to find Ponzu. You look a lot better so I’m gonna say the rest helped, didn’t it?” Leorio pointed out. Kurapika furrowed his eyebrows and glared at Leorio. He was right, though, Kurapika’s headache was gone and he was actually feeling like he could keep food down.

“Fine. You’re right. Thank you. But don’t blame me if you don’t pass this phase because you didn’t wake me up. I would have been fine.” Kurapika pouted, and Leorio laughed at this and ruffled his hair.

“You would have been pushing it, and you’ve already got your six points. You’re here because you’re helping me, so don’t get mad because I’m returning the favor.” Leorio drawled. “Anyways, you seem actually fine now, so what do you think the problem was? Did you eat something different than I did?” Kurapika gulped. There was no way he could admit to Leorio the real reason he had gotten so sick. It wasn’t like he fully understood the reason either. And even if Leorio was interested in him, ‘I puked because I’m so attracted to you and it just hit me out of nowhere’ isn’t exactly the best compliment.

“I’m sure it was just dehydration. Where’s my bag?” Kurapika asked. Leorio reached behind his back and gave Kurapika his bag. He took out his canteen and started chugging water.

“Whoa, easy now champ.” Leorio put his hands over Kurapika’s and lowered the canteen. “You need to take small sips at first. Now, you stay here, I’ll go find you something to eat. Do you like strawberries? I think I saw a patch on our way over here.”

“Yes, that sounds fine. Thank you, Leorio.” Kurapika responded, blushing at the feeling of his hands being covered by Leorio’s. His hands were so much bigger than Kurapika’s own, it was hard to believe they were really the same age. Leorio just smiled and headed off in the direction they had come from. When Leorio was out of sight, Kurapika sighed and laid on the ground flat on his back.

“What the hell have I gotten myself into?” He wondered aloud. At this point, his mind was anywhere but the exam. He was well versed in survival, fighting, and problem solving. He had been doing those things nearly his entire life. There was one phase left, and as long as he didn’t let anyone get the jump on him, he had essentially already passed this one. All there was left to do was wait. But he had to go and help Leorio out. Now he was dealing with much more unfamiliar territory. For years, there had been no time in his life for romantic relationships, or even platonic ones. He was a lone wolf, an outsider who valued his privacy over everything. Somehow, Leorio had managed to open up a gate of emotions that Kurapika thought he had forgotten how to feel.

When he was sleeping in Leorio’s lap, he dreamed of his mother. He was twelve years old again, and it was the day the Kurta were massacred. He was crying over his mother’s lifeless form, when she suddenly sat up and started stroking his hair, much like Leorio had been doing while he fell asleep.

_“Mother, please make it go away, please make all the blood go away!”_ Kurapika sobbed. His mother smiled, still stroking his hair.

_“‘Pika, you’re so strong, I’m so very proud of you. Everything will be okay, we can take care of each other.”_ She crooned, stroking his face and wiping the tears from his eyes.

_“Mother, please don’t leave me, I’m scared! I’m so, so scared!”_ Kurapika blubbered, clutching his mother’s body closer. As he did so, blood spilled from her mouth and landed on him, but he didn’t care.

_“It will be alright, ‘Pika. In this moment, you’re mine. And no matter how long it takes to see you again, we will always have this moment.”_ She comforted. Kurapika looked up at her face. It was bloody and bruised, with her eyes gouged out, just like the rest of the corpses around them, but she wore a sweet smile on her face. _“Now, tell me how you’re doing, love. Are you doing what will satisfy you?”_

_“I’m taking the hunter exam. I will find satisfaction when every last spider is dead in the ground.”_ Kurapika was suddenly his normal age, no longer a child, but still curled in his mother’s lap.

_“Is that the only thing that will satisfy you, ‘Pika? More death? Isn’t there anything else you want?”_ She questioned, and Kurapika thought for a moment.

_“I suppose there’s other things I want now too. Like to take care of Gon and Killua. They’re just kids, after all. And Leorio. I want Leorio.”_ Kurapika was surprised at his words, and all of a sudden, he was crying again.

_“Shh, don’t wake up yet, don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”_ This wasn’t his mother’s voice. It was Leorio’s. He looked up to see that he was no longer surrounded by his slaughtered family. Instead, he was in the hammock he had set up on the ship that took him, Leorio, and Gon to the hunter exam. Leorio was stroking his hair in the same manner that his mother was, but he no longer felt afraid.

_“Sorry, Kurapika, I didn’t mean to wake you. We’ve still got a few hours before we get to the mainland. You should get your rest. You’re gonna be cranky if you don’t and I really don’t want to deal with that.”_ Leorio kissed him on the forehead and stroked his cheek. Kurapika smiled, and closed his eyes, content to hold on to Leorio and relish in the comfort of his arms.

Then, he woke up, and it was four hours later. It was always like that when he had these mismatched dreams, with pieces of memories shoved together with the present. They were only minutes long, or what he could remember of them anyways, but somehow, they would last from the moment he fell asleep to the moment he woke up. This was Kurapika’s normal. It had been happening almost every night for six years now.

This dream, however, was the first one that had ended on a good note. He still woke up startled and sweating, but this time, he was granted a moment of peace and serenity before being brought back to the waking world. And this time, he woke up to a familiar face. Leorio had been in his dream. For the first time in six years, he had dreamed of someone who wasn’t dead. He had dreamed of someone who was there to wake up to.

“Kurapika? I’ve got some lunch for us.” Leorio called. Kurapika sat up to see Leorio approaching with a cloth bag in his hands. Leorio sat down next to him, reached into the bag, and dropped a handful of berries and nuts in Kurapika’s hands. “Eat slowly. The strawberry patch I saw was near one of our scouted locations, so I went ahead and checked it out. No Ponzu, so that’s one thing crossed off our list.”

“If I knew you were going to do that, I would have come with you.” Kurapika grunted, annoyed.

“It was no problem; I wasn’t planning on doing it, but I thought if I did it might help you relax.” Leorio shrugged. Kurapika glared at him and scoffed.

“What if Ponzu was there and you just walked straight into her trap without any back up? You could have gotten hurt, or worse.” Kurapika reasoned. Leorio furrowed his eyebrows.

“You really do think I’m useless, huh?” Leorio spat.

“No, I think you made a reckless choice. The whole reason we are together is to strategize. We need to work as a team. It’s in both of our best interests.” Kurapika insisted. Leorio rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. I was just trying to be nice. I can take care of myself too, you know.” Leorio shot back.

“Well stop trying to be so nice to me. I’m not a porcelain doll. I got sick and took a nap, and now I’m fine.” Kurapika growled. “Honestly, what’s gotten into you?”

Leorio muttered something under his breath. Kurapika shot him a hard look.

“What did you just say?” Kurapika snarled. Leorio looked away. He didn’t really know how to say what he wanted to say. He just huffed and rubbed the back of his head. Kurapika stood up and crossed his arms.

“If you have something to say to me, spit it out. We’ve only got so much daylight left and the clock is ticking. Out with it.” Kurapika stated plainly, his eyes closed in indignation. Leorio sighed and stood up himself.

“Look, Kurapika. I’ve only known you for a week. But in that short time, I’ve come to think of you as one of my own, and I take care of my own. I know you haven’t had a family in a long time, and I’m sorry for that. But I-“ He stopped short, and let out a breath of air. Kurapika’s gaze was still stern, so he looked away again. “I’m a family man. My father left my mother and my younger siblings behind when I was six. But honestly? I was glad he left. He was a horrible, angry man, and he was hardly even around to begin with. My mother was disabled from something he had done to her, so I became the breadwinner of the family. I took care of her and my two sisters for years. That’s how I learned to show appreciation, through acts of service. So when I do things for you, it’s not because I don’t think you’re capable, it’s because I care about you, god damn it!” Leorio let out a huff of air and clenched his eyes shut. “Just let me fucking help you. Please. I want you to be a part of my family now.” The look in Kurapika’s eyes had softened, and he sighed.

“I’m sorry, Leorio. Accepting help is not something that comes naturally to me. Even when I had a family, the Kurta had to fend for themselves. We took care of ourselves and accepted help from no one. Not that anyone ever offered. I’m just not used to it.” Kurapika muttered, rubbing the back of his head. Leorio sighed and offered him a sweet smile that made his heart jump to his throat.

“Well, get used to it, you bastard. I’m here for you and I don’t plan on going anywhere.” Leorio smiled. Kurapika chuckled at this a bit and began to gather his things.

“I suppose I’ll figure something out. Now, get your things together, we’ve been here too long and I’d like to at least check that second spot we saw before we find somewhere to settle down for the night.” Kurapika started his way back Southwest, and Leorio followed suit.

The second spot that they had scouted out earlier was a medium sized pond with a cavern that was half submerged close to an opening by the shore. Kurapika figured that cave would be an excellent place to set a trap, if one were to see the pond, they would no doubt approach it to get water or catch fish. They would most likely enter the water right next to the cavern since the water was most shallow in that area. That would give Ponzu time to identify them before they entered her trap. The cavernous area was much deeper and colder, and it would be a perfect place to set up fish baskets. They would enter the cavern, and Ponzu would release her poison. Even if they didn’t enter the cavern, if they were close enough to its side it would give Ponzu excellent cover to sneak up beside them and poison them from that location.

As the two approached, Kurapika slowed his pace and stopped Leorio with his arm. Leorio looked at him quizzically as he took out his wooden swords and put a finger to his mouth in a shushing motion.

“I’m going to climb on top of the cavern. You go into the water and make some noise. We’ll wait, and if anyone comes out, I’ll knock them out.” Kurapika whispered.

“And if they don’t come out?” Leorio asked. Kurapika thought for a moment.

“If they don’t come out in five minutes, enter the cavern. Carefully. I’ll be watching you from above. If she’s in there and tries to use her poison, go under the water as quickly as possible and swim out as fast as you can. If we can avoid her initial trap, she’ll get flustered and hopefully come out in the open to try and find you. Then, we can strike.” Kurapika explained. Leorio nodded and the two went to assume their assigned positions.

Leorio entered the water and started splashing around near the cavern. Kurapika waited quietly up top and counted down the seconds. He wasn’t hearing any movement inside, and after five minutes, he motioned to Leorio to enter the cavern. Leorio nodded and waded his way into the opening. Kurapika laid on top of the cavern, his eyes on Leorio until his figure was out of sight. After a few minutes, he began to worry. What if Leorio wasn’t able to hold his breath long enough, or he got poisoned before he got under the water? If that happened, he would surely drown, and he had no way of knowing if he was alright until either he or Ponzu exited the cavern. And if Ponzu exited the cavern, Leorio might already be dead. Kurapika suddenly felt very helpless and his heart started racing.

_And Leorio._ His own voice from his dream echoed in his brain. _I want Leorio._

He shook himself and tried to regain his composure. Leorio would be fine. He would come out of the cavern anytime now, perfectly fine. Their plan was as solid as they could make it. It had now been ten minutes, but every second felt like hours. Kurapika missed Leorio’s steady hand, stroking back his hair and lulling him to sleep. That small comfort had wedged itself deep into Kurapika’s heart, and he couldn’t help but yearn for it as he tried to keep his panic at bay. Suddenly, he heard splashing in the cavern, and he peered over the edge. It was Leorio, making his way out.

“Well, she’s not in there. With the number of bats living in the ceiling, I’d imagine nobody’s been in there for a long time.” Leorio huffed as he climbed out of the water. Kurapika jumped down from the top of the cavern and felt his heart do a backflip, he couldn’t help but smile. Leorio was alright.

“What are you so smiley about? We’ve still got this entire island to search, I figured you’d be all huffy and frustrated.” Leorio questioned. Kurapika dropped his grin and tried to look serious, but it just made Leorio laugh. Then his eyes went wide, and he smiled as he pointed an accusatory finger at Kurapika.

“ _You_ were worried about me, weren’t you?” Kurapika blushed and looked away in response, and Leorio laughed again. “Oh my god, this is too good. You were totally freaking out that I was going to die in there!”

“Is that not a reasonable thing to be worried about? Why is it so funny that I care about you staying alive?” Kurapika mumbled, bashful. Leorio just laughed again and shook his head.

“It’s not funny. It’s cute. And now I understand why you were so pissy about me checking out the first spot alone.” Leorio explained. Kurapika blushed harder at the word ‘cute’, so he tried to look busy putting his swords away and gathering up his things, but Leorio started laughing again.

“What the hell is so funny, Leorio?” Kurapika shouted, more embarrassed than angry.

“You’re blushing.” Leorio giggled. Kurapika furrowed his brows and looked at Leorio, irritated.

“It’s been a hot day.”

“It’s cooling down as we speak. You’re blushing because I called you cute, aren’t you?” Kurapika just closed his eyes and walked past Leorio to resume their journey North. Leorio burst out laughing and called from behind, “Oh my god, that’s it, isn’t it?”

“Shut up, Leorio! We need to find a place to camp or you’re going to freeze to death in those wet clothes.” Kurapika yelled, not looking back, but Leorio could see that he was covering his face with his hands. Leorio snickered but decided to be quiet. Kurapika was right, he was already shivering from the cool evening air on his soaked clothes, and they needed to get moving.

They found a spot to set up camp about 2 miles away from where they had stopped to rest that afternoon, and on the way marked locations that Ponzu could be hiding. When they were done, they had about five potential spots to check out in the morning. Kurapika got to work starting the fire, and Leorio started weaving blankets. Hopefully this time they’d be able to use them.

“What’s that clicking sound?” Kurapika asked, looking away from his work to Leorio. His teeth were chattering. Kurapika rolled his eyes. “Leorio. You need to get out of those clothes. You’re going to get hypothermia. You should know this.”

“I was waiting for you to get the fire started so they’ll dry faster.” Leorio stuttered through his teeth. Kurapika sighed and walked over to where Leorio was sat. He started removing Leorio’s clothes, taking off his suit jacket. “Hey, what’s the big idea?” Leorio protested.

“You’re being foolish, so I guess if you’re going to act like a child, I’ll have to undress you like one.” Kurapika stated sternly. Leorio scoffed and pushed Kurapika’s hands off his undershirt.

“I got it, I got it, jeez, you’re such a mom.” Leorio complained as he removed his shirt, and then his pants, leaving him in only his boxers. Kurapika just rolled his eyes and hung Leorio’s clothes from a tree branch. He went back to tending to the fire but couldn’t help but sneak a glance at Leorio. He had a much more muscular build than Kurapika was expecting, and he had a strip of hair going down from his belly button into his boxers. Kurapika felt heat well up in his stomach and looked away quickly. There was still some daylight left that would definitely allow Leorio to see if he got aroused. That was teasing he didn’t think he could take. When the fire was going strong, Kurapika sat beside it and started to eat some berries that were left over from when they ate lunch, intentionally facing away from Leorio.

“Hey.” Leorio said from behind Kurapika, and when he turned to face him, Leorio had a large grass blanket wrapped around his shoulders. “Want some?” All Kurapika could do was gulp and nod, so Leorio sat down beside him and placed the blanket over their laps.

“You could have made it a little bit longer, you know.” Kurapika whined, trying to stretch the grass over his legs without breaking the weave. Suddenly, Leorio was wrapping his arm around him and pulling him to his side. Kurapika’s eyes went wide and he blushed and looked away.

“Maybe I just wanted to get close to you. I had the best sleep I’ve gotten in a week last night, and I think you had something to do with that.” Leorio smirked.

“I- I also slept well last night.” Kurapika stuttered. Leorio smiled at this and squeezed his waist.

“Good, I’m glad to hear it.” Leorio said, still smiling as he looked at the fire.

“Do you think, um-“ Kurapika started, but his heart was doing flips in his chest so it was hard for him to speak. Leorio looked at him attentively, waiting for him to continue. “Do you think we could sleep together again tonight?” Leorio chuckled softly.

“Of course.”

The two sat around the fire for a few hours planning for the next days. They would go back to check out those locations they scouted on the way to camp, then continue North until they reached the edge of the forest. At that point, they’d go East for a while, then turn to the South and start zig zagging West, then East. Kurapika was a bit concerned that they wouldn’t be able to cover that much ground in the amount of time they had left, but it was the best plan they could come up with. Leorio reassured him that they had more than enough time, especially if they got up early.

“Well, getting up early takes getting to bed early. You ready to hit the sack, Kurapika?” Leorio yawned. Kurapika nodded.

“As soon as the sun starts to rise, we get up, right?” Kurapika insisted. Leorio rolled his eyes and laid out on his back.

“Yes sir.”

“Leorio.”

“I said yes, okay? Jeez, all you ever do is nag!” Leorio shouted, but it half came out as a laugh, and Kurapika couldn’t help but grin and start laughing himself.

“Okay.” Kurapika smiled into the word, and Leorio spread his arms.

“Lay on top of me, Kurta.” Kurapika raised his eyebrows and let out a derisive snort.

“I don’t think so, _Mr._ Leorio.” Kurapika laughed. Leorio opened one of his eyes and scowled.

“God, you’re such a brat today! Come here.” Leorio said as he sat up faster than lightning and wrapped his arms around Kurapika’s waist, pulling him onto his chest. Kurapika was so surprised by this he barely had enough time to brace himself for impact. He landed with his hands on either side of Leorio’s shoulders. Their eyes were locked, and while Kurapika’s were wide from the shock, Leorio’s were soft and incapacitating. Their noses were touching, and Leorio had the smuggest grin on his face.

“Hello there.” Leorio snickered. Kurapika was bright red and realized he hadn’t been breathing. He was not at all prepared for that, and now Leorio was looking at him like he wanted to kiss him. For a moment, Kurapika felt his control slipping, and he tilted his head slightly and started to close his eyes and move his mouth towards Leorio’s. In a flash, though, his resolve was back at the driver’s seat. He blinked his eyes, quickly turned his face to the side, and adjusted his position so that his head was laying on Leorio’s chest. His eyes were clenched shut. He didn’t want to see what kind of a look Leorio had on his face now.

“Goodnight, Leorio.” Kurapika whispered. He heard Leorio sigh and felt his arms wrap around him. That sound made his heart drop. He had no idea why. You don’t use the hunter exam as a dating service. Even if Leorio did want to kiss him, it would only complicate things. Kurapika knew that, and he was sure Leorio must as well. Still, it was getting harder to deny himself now that he had identified how he felt for Leorio. Every time he thought he was about to fall asleep; he would have some random- or inappropriate- thought about Leorio and all of a sudden, he was unable to sleep again. This went on for about an hour before he started to get restless, moving around trying to get comfortable.

“You’re still awake?” He heard Leorio question, his voice scratchy with exhaustion.

“Sorry to wake you, go back to sleep.” Kurapika whispered, settling in his new position. He heard Leorio scoff at this.

“You think I can fall asleep before you do? No way. First of all, I snore, and you don’t want to deal with that. And second of all-“ Leorio cut himself off. “Well, anyway, is there anything I can do?”

“You could-uh, I mean-“ Kurapika stuttered. Leorio started running his hand up and down Kurapika’s back.

“Out with it, kid, we both need sleep if we’re gonna stick to your schedule.” Leorio groaned softly, more from exhaustion than anything else.

“I-I liked it when you were stroking my hair earlier today. Do you think you could-?” Leorio shushed him and placed the hand that was on his back on his head and started caressing him from the top of his head to the nape of his neck. Kurapika instantly relaxed. “Thank you, Leorio.”

“Don’t mention it, blondie. Now shut up and go to sleep.” Leorio tried to sound irritated, but Kurapika could hear the smile on his voice. This made Kurapika smile, and he felt himself slowly succumb to sleep.

***

When Leorio woke up, it was still dark out. At first, he was confused as to what had woken him up. Then he noticed his body was vibrating, or rather, Kurapika was. When his eyes adjusted, he could see that Kurapika had his hand balled into a fist, his jaw clenched, and he was shaking violently.

“Kurapika?” Leorio yawned, still trying to wake up enough to comprehend what was happening. Kurapika made a whimpering sound in the back of his throat and clenched his fist harder. Leorio felt something warm trickle down his chest. That woke him right up.

“Kurapika!” Leorio shouted. Kurapika flinched hard and woke up with a startled gasp. He looked at Leorio with wide, glassy eyes. The look of fear in his eyes was alarming and unfamiliar to Leorio. He had never seen such a look on Kurapika’s face, not even with all the danger they had already gone through.

“Hey, you’re okay, it’s just me.” Leorio comforted, stroking Kurapika’s hair. The tension in Kurapika’s body eased, and he lifted his hand from Leorio’s chest and stared at it for a moment.

“Damn it.” Kurapika muttered, and moved into a sitting position, tucking his knees into his chest and rubbing his head with his non-injured hand. Leorio sat up too, concerned as to what had just happened.

“Here, let me get you some bandages.” Leorio grabbed his briefcase from the side of their makeshift bed and pulled out some gauze and athletic tape. He took Kurapika’s hand in his and looked at the wound he had made with his fingernails. It wasn’t deep, just enough to break the skin. When he was finished dressing the wound, he looked up at Kurapika. His other arm was wrapped around his knees and his head was hung. He was still shaking slightly, though not nearly as bad as when he was asleep. When he realized Leorio was done with his hand, he hugged his legs with that arm as well.

“Are you okay?” Leorio asked hesitantly. Kurapika didn’t answer, so he moved towards him and laid a hand on his back. Kurapika jumped at the touch, and Leorio drew his hand back quickly. When he did so, Kurapika swiveled his torso around and grabbed Leorio’s wrist. There were tears running down his face.

“Whoa whoa whoa, why are you crying?” Again, Kurapika didn’t respond, but took Leorio’s arm and wrapped it around his chest, hugging it like a child would a blanket. “Do you- do you want me to hold you?” Leorio suggested. Kurapika nodded his head, and Leorio laid them both down. Kurapika wrapped his body around Leorio’s, and pressed his face into his bare chest. For a while, Leorio let Kurapika silently cry into him and just stroked his head and held him tight.

“It’s okay, ‘Pika, I’ve got you.” Leorio reassured him, and Kurapika looked up at him with those sad eyes, glistening with tears.

“M-my mother used t-to call m-me that.” Kurapika choked out. Leorio’s heart felt so heavy. It was awful to see Kurapika like this. He squeezed Kurapika tight and started stroking his cheek. “I’m s-sorry L-Leorio, I’m really, r-really sorry.” Kurapika started sobbing into his chest and Leorio cradled his head.

“Hey, don’t apologize, okay? You’ve been through a lot, it’s okay to cry.” Leorio spoke sweetly, gently caressing him. “But can you tell me what’s going on?”

“I get n-nightmares about m-my family. I-I wake up and barely know where I am. I feel like I’m dying too. I feel like I’m dying right now.” Kurapika sobbed, clutching Leorio’s arm tightly.

“You’re not going to die, ‘Pika. You’re safe and sound with me. We’re on the North side of Zevil Island right now. We made a fire and went to bed. You’re just having a panic attack right now, try to take some deep breaths, okay?” Leorio instructed.

“W-what’s a p-panic attack?” Kurapika asked, trying to control his breathing like Leorio said.

“It’s a response to severe anxiety, it was probably brought on by your nightmare. It’s a symptom of post traumatic stress disorder, same with the nightmares. You just need to ground yourself in reality. It was just a dream, you’re not in any danger, I promise I won’t let anything happen to you.” Leorio crooned, softly nuzzling his head into Kurapika’s. His breathing was still shaky but starting to slow down.

“D-don’t tell anyone about t-this.” Kurapika hiccupped. “It’s r-really embarrassing. N-nobody has ever s-seen me like this. I d-didn’t want you to see me like this.”

“Don’t worry, this stays between us, okay? Think about it like this; I’m a doctor, you’re a patient exhibiting PTSD symptoms. It’s not embarrassing, it’s just a response to trauma. It doesn’t make you weak. I know how strong you are. Even the strongest of people break down sometimes, okay?” Leorio assured him. Kurapika just nodded and continued trying to control his breathing.

“W-what do I do to make it stop?” Kurapika blubbered. Leorio couldn’t help himself anymore and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Kurapika’s head. Kurapika looked up at him with confusion in his eyes.

“Just keep breathing and hold on to me. I’m not going anywhere; I’ll take care of you until you feel better.” Leorio whispered.

“Everyone I ever loved is dead. I wasn’t there to protect them. I wasn’t there to die with them. If you stay with me, you’ll probably die too. I don’t want you to die, Leorio. I’m a curse, you should stay away from me.” Kurapika sniffled. Leorio just smiled and placed another kiss on his head.

“You’re not a curse, Kurapika, and it doesn’t matter what you say, I’m not leaving you. I already told you I consider you family now. I don’t abandon my family.” Leorio insisted, and Kurapika laid his head back on his chest and sighed.

“I don’t want you to leave, but I don’t want you to be in danger. I-I haven’t cared about someone like this in a long time. It’s terrifying. I’m so scared to lose you.” Kurapika started sobbing again, and Leorio started rubbing his back tenderly.

“Don’t worry about losing me, ‘Pika. I can take care of myself, remember? I’ll make sure to stay alive for you.” Leorio promised. Kurapika shook his head and furrowed his brow.

“Y-you can’t guarantee that. You can’t p-promise that. You just can’t, okay? You can’t!” Kurapika shouted, pounding his fist into Leorio’s chest. When it landed the last time, Leorio put his hand over Kurapika’s and stroked it with his fingers.

“Shh, hey, everything’s okay. I can’t see the future, but I know that my will to live is strong. My will to be with you is strong. I may not be able to promise that I’ll be alive forever, but I can promise that in this moment, I’m alive, and I intend on staying alive.” Leorio said confidently.

“I’m s-so scared, Leorio.” Kurapika wept, again starting to shake intensely. Leorio tightened his embrace.

“ ‘Pika, you’re okay. You’re safe. Nothing bad is going to happen to you or me. Here, lets take some breaths together, okay? Inhale.” Kurapika took a trembling breath in. “Now hold your breath while I count down from five. Five, four, three, two, one. Now exhale.” Kurapika released his breath with a sigh. “That’s good, now again.”

Leorio instructed Kurapika in breathing exercises for a few minutes until he was no longer shaking, and his pulse had slowed.

“Good job, you’re doing great. Now repeat after me; I am safe.”

“I-I am safe.”

“There is nothing for me to be afraid of.”

“There is n-nothing for me to be afraid of.”

“I am alive and well.”

“I am alive and well.”

“Good. Now just one more deep breath. In,” Kurapika inhaled slowly, his breath no longer quivering. “And out.” Kurapika exhaled through his mouth and opened his eyes. Leorio smiled sweetly at him.

“How are you feeling? Any better?” Leorio asked, and Kurapika nodded his head in response. The morning birds were beginning to chirp, and the sky was slowly lightening. Kurapika didn’t seem to notice, however, and was still hugging Leorio tight. “The sun is rising, would you like to start our day?” Kurapika shook his head.

“Not yet. I’m sorry, I just need a moment.” Kurapika murmured, rubbing his head on Leorio’s chest.

“Take all the time you need, I’m not in any rush.” Leorio smiled. Kurapika scoffed lightly, but there was a hesitant smile on his face.

“I really didn’t anticipate that I would be the one holding you back.” Kurapika muttered, still slightly embarrassed.

“You’re not holding me back.” Leorio chuckled. “It’s still really early, we’re not off schedule yet.”

“What, no quip about how I shouldn’t underestimate you?” Kurapika smiled slightly, starting to regain some normalcy to his tone. Leorio scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Well, you shouldn’t, so let’s make that clear, but I have a feeling that wasn’t really the part of the sentence that you wanted me to hear.” Leorio hummed, tapping his finger on Kurapika’s nose. Kurapika scrunched up his face as he giggled and gave Leorio a playful shove.

“Okay, _Mr._ Leorio. Whatever you say.” Kurapika snickered as he stood up and dusted off his clothes. “Come on, enough dawdling, I can see the sun so it’s time for us to get moving.” Leorio rose as well and retrieved his clothes from the tree branch Kurapika had left them the night before. As he was buttoning his suit jacket, he turned his head to look at Kurapika, who was gathering their things and covering their tracks, should anyone be following them. He couldn’t help but grin. That was Kurapika, alright. Always eager to keep moving no matter the situation. He was so diligent, and stubborn sometimes. But then there were these tender moments, where he lets his guard down and bares his soul. Leorio felt honored to be around for some of those moments.

“Leorio? Why are you staring at me?” Kurapika commented, raising an eyebrow. His voice brought Leorio out of his daydreaming and he looked away.

“Ah, nothing, don’t worry about it, ‘Pika.” Leorio said, rubbing the back of his neck and offering Kurapika a cheerful smile. “I’m ready to start the day, lets go.” Kurapika nodded and gave him a small smile of his own and pulled out the map the two of them had drawn the night before.

“Alright, first we turn back and check out those five locations from last night, then we head North. We should be able to reach the edge of the forested area on the Island and start heading East before we have to make camp again, but we have to make good time, okay?” Kurapika explained, pointing out his instructions. Leorio nodded and took some time to examine the map.

“Let’s start out with the location that’s furthest to the South, and we can work our way back North.” Leorio suggested. Kurapika considered this, then hummed in agreement. Without a word, they began to make their way towards their destination.

As they walked in silence, Kurapika couldn’t help but think about the events of that morning. When he initially woke, he was extremely disoriented, still half in his nightmare. It wasn’t until Leorio’s hand met his head that he fully came out of it. Then, the panic gripped his waking body. He originally intended to ride it out on his own, to find a quiet, isolated place to comfort himself until he was back in reality. Once again, however, Leorio’s hand ended up on him, this time landing on the small of his back and sending a powerful jolt of electricity up his spine. But when Leorio removed his hand, he snapped back to grab it. He wanted that feeling again, that warm glow that seemed to radiate from Leorio’s palm. He wanted to speak, but he was still so far away from words, even thoughts, that all he could do was wrap himself up in the same arms he had woken up in. He just wanted to lean into that embrace and let everything go. It was like a chasm had opened up around him and he was falling quickly into the catharsis of vulnerability.

It wasn’t until he heard Leorio call him ‘Pika that he realized he was crying, but even through willing the tears to stop he could only choke out a few words in response. That nickname, coined by his mother when he was nothing but a baby, echoed in his head in multiple different voices. Then Leorio used that damn hand again, stroking his cheek as if he was trying to reveal Kurapika’s true face from behind a mask. It worked, and he heard himself start sobbing, uncontrollably and loud enough he was worried someone might hear him.

He felt Leorio’s hand move from his face to the back of his head, cradling it gently but firmly. At first, his voice was still jumbled in with Kurapika’s thoughts, but eventually he was able to discern that Leorio wanted an explanation. Kurapika tried his best to go over the situation, but eventually the only words he could articulate were how close he felt to death. His heart was beating irregularly and felt like it might burst out of his chest. When he tried to draw in a breath, it felt like his lungs were filled with water, and it burned.

Leorio’s voice was getting clearer, though, and he continued to put his magical hands to work, coaxing Kurapika to pay attention to him. Kurapika had never heard somebody put a name to these fits of terror that he had been experiencing for years. It felt good to hear that Leorio could understand what was going on. It felt good to hear him validate his emotions. But then, a new emotion washed over him, shame. He felt extremely embarrassed with the way he was breaking down in Leorio’s arms. He needed this to end. He thought about running away at first, but then Leorio kissed him. It was a chaste kiss on the top of his head, but it electrified Kurapika even more than his hands, which were still gently stroking his head. From that moment on, he was enraptured in Leorio’s words.

To hell with it, he was enraptured in the whole man himself. The way his touch made him feel both secure and desperate for more, the way that he kept his voice calm and kind even when Kurapika was striking him in the chest with his fist, the way that his eyes were fixed on Kurapika, gazing at him with overwhelming compassion. He followed Leorio’s instructions and began to finally regain some composure. It was by far the quickest he’d ever recovered from one of those episodes. If he was being honest, he was still recovering, even as he and Leorio cleared the last of their five initial locations and began to once again head North.

The two walked about 5 miles before stopping by a stream to eat. By that time, it was nearly noon and excruciatingly hot. The heat and the constant analysis of terrain had helped Kurapika focus his thoughts on the present, but he didn’t consider himself fully recovered until Leorio dropped his briefcase by a tree and started removing his jacket and shirt. Kurapika tried to hide the way his eyes went wide as Leorio’s slender, strong physique was revealed to him, and Leorio shot him a look over his shoulder.

“I’m being proactive this time, but it’s too damn hot to stay out of that water.” Leorio remarked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Kurapika smirked at this and watched with his arms crossed as Leorio removed the rest of his clothes, stopping only at his boxers as he approached the edge of the stream. Leorio looked back again at Kurapika and narrowed his eyes. “What the hell are you up to?”

“This.” Kurapika said with a grin as he ran up to Leorio and pushed him into the water. Leorio came up for air with an angry snarl on his face, but Kurapika was just laughing.

“You little brat! I’m gonna get you for that, don’t fucking move!” Leorio barked, and Kurapika started backing up and removing his clothes as well.

“Wait, Leorio, let me get my clothes off!” Kurapika laughed as a very irritated Leorio got out of the stream and started running at him. He just barely was able to remove his pants before Leorio scooped him up and threw him into the stream. When he came up for air, he was still giggling between fits of coughing out the water he had inhaled. The anger melted from Leorio’s gaze upon seeing him laughing in the water, and he started to smile.

“You are such a pain in my ass!” Leorio yelled as he jumped into the stream, landing right next to Kurapika and splashing him upon entry. As he returned to the surface, he gripped Kurapika by the shoulders and shook him lightly. “What the hell am I gonna do with you?”

“I don’t know, _Mr._ Leorio. What do you think you should do?” Kurapika teased. Leorio’s gaze lowered, and the look in his eyes made Kurapika’s heart do a backflip.

“I have a couple of ideas.” Leorio slid his hands off of Kurapika’s shoulders and on to his hips as he took a step forward.

“Why don’t you run them by me?” Kurapika whispered as he leaned into Leorio’s embrace. Leorio smirked at this and pulled Kurapika closer until they were chest to chest.

“I don’t know, sunshine, we might lose time, and I know how particular you-“ Leorio’s snark was cut off by Kurapika forcefully pulling him down by the neck and into a deep kiss. Whatever he was going to say was lost as Kurapika pressed into his body and absorbed his lips, occasionally slipping his tongue in. Leorio hungrily returned the kiss, biting at Kurapika’s bottom lip. When he did this, the blonde made a whimpering sound in the back of his throat, and Leorio felt his arousal roar within him. He couldn’t believe Kurapika had actually been the one to make the first move, but he was enjoying every second of it. Leorio hooked his arms on the back of Kurapika’s knees, and lifted him so that his legs were wrapped around his torso. Kurapika wasn’t even startled by their change in position, the only thing on his mind was how sweet Leorio’s mouth tasted, and the way his cologne was still swirling around him, intoxicating him with its scent. He did, however, notice the way his erection was now pressed hard into Leorio’s stomach. The friction lit him on fire, and he let out a gentle moan that was only suppressed by Leorio’s mouth on his. Leorio smirked into the kiss and began to wade his way to the shore.

Their lips only parted when Leorio set Kurapika down on the grass. Leorio kneeled in front of him, his arms bracing him on either side of Kurapika’s legs. His eyes were closed, and he laid back expectantly. Leorio took a moment to memorize the beautiful sight, blonde hair splayed on the ground, dripping wet, water glistening over Kurapika’s bare chest and dampening his white briefs so that Leorio could see exactly what he wanted. Suddenly, Kurapika lifted his head, and his eyes were swimming with lust and confusion.

“Aren’t you going to ravish me? You won, I lost.” Kurapika slurred, a hint of teasing on his voice. Leorio smiled and crawled his way up until his face was inches from Kurapika’s.

“What do you mean, ‘I won’?” Leorio asked, his words dripping with seduction. Kurapika scoffed and grazed his hand over Leorio’s cheek.

“This little game we’ve been playing. You try not to fuck me; I try not to fuck you? Well, I lose.” Kurapika explained. He then moved his hand to the back of Leorio’s head and gripped his hair. “I can’t fucking resist you anymore.” He growled. Leorio smirked and pressed his forehead into Kurapika’s.

“I didn’t realize this was a game. It wasn’t very fun for me, trying to act like I didn’t want to fuck you senseless.” Leorio snarled, biting at the earring dangling from Kurapika’s left ear. Kurapika let out a gasp at this and started smiling. “and you didn’t let on at all that you were interested. That wasn’t very nice of you. I thought that we were friends, huh? I thought we talked about our feelings.”

“It wouldn’t be much of a game if there wasn’t a chase.” Kurapika breathed, hardly able to contain his excitement. Leorio snaked his hand into Kurapika’s locks and grasped them tightly.

“Well I’ve got a new game for you, smartass. I’m going to toy with you for as long as I see fit. Since I won, I’m going to enjoy my prize exactly how I want.” Leorio taunted. He started moving his way back down, kissing Kurapika’s body as he went, and when he reached Kurapika’s briefs, he tugged at them teasingly.

“Then go on and do it.” Kurapika choked out. Leorio chuckled and snapped the elastic of his briefs.

“You’re so needy. How long have you been waiting for this, huh sunshine? Have you just been imagining my mouth on your cock the whole time we’ve been together?” Leorio pulled down Kurapika’s briefs and placed a kiss on the head of his exposed cock. Kurapika threw his head back at this and whined. Leorio smirked and started stroking the tip of his erection with his fingertips.

“If you had just asked me to suck you off that first morning we woke up together, I would have obliged right away, you know that? You were in my dreams that night doing the most wonderful things to me. I would have gladly returned the favor.” Leorio lulled, still idly stroking Kurapika’s shaft. The light pressure was driving Kurapika mad, and he reached down to try and control Leorio’s grasp. Instead, his wrist was quickly pressed into the ground, and he groaned in irritation.

“I told you I was going to take my time. Don’t get impatient, or I might decide this game is better fit for another day.” Leorio warned as he took his hand off of Kurapika’s erection. He lowered his head and started kissing the insides of Kurapika’s thighs, his tongue occasionally flitting over his perineum.

“Okay, I’ll be patient, but do you have to talk so much? I have much better ideas for what you could be doing with your mouth.” Kurapika whined, his hips bucking every time he felt Leorio’s tongue graze his flesh.

“I also told you friends talk about their feelings. I’ve got a lot to say to you, and you’re going to listen to every word.” With that, Leorio dragged his tongue up Kurapika’s shaft, and Kurapika gasped and shivered.

“I’m listening.” Kurapika panted. Leorio released his grasp on Kurapika’s wrist and brought his hand up to stroke his chin in fake thought. His other hand had Kurapika’s erection resting in it, and he was tapping his fingers on it rhythmically.

“Now, where was I? Oh, that’s right.” Leorio wrapped his hand around Kurapika’s cock and looked him in the eyes. As he spoke, he started to stroke, painfully slow. “You could have had me right then and there that morning. But you had to be a little brat about it, didn’t you? You didn’t want to make it easy for me. That’s okay. But now I’m not going to make it easy on you. You don’t get anything if you don’t answer my questions. You can do that for me, can’t you?”

“Yes, I can do that, please-“

“Go faster? You want more? I figured you would. You’ve just been holding out on me this whole time, huh? And now you said that you- oh, what is it you said, could you remind me? Why exactly did I win your little game?” Leorio crooned, releasing some of the tension in his grip and going slower still.

“I- I said I couldn’t resist you.” Kurapika stuttered quickly, trying with all his might not to buck his hips into Leorio’s grasp. As much as he hated to admit it, all this teasing that Leorio was putting him through was really starting to turn him on, to the point every word that came out of his mouth was like an electric shock straight to his loins. Leorio grinned and tightened his hand again, starting to stroke faster gradually.

“Those words are so pretty coming from your mouth. You’re starting to get desperate, aren’t you?” Kurapika nodded, and Leorio released his grip again. “Tell me how I’m making you feel right now.” Leorio ordered. Kurapika gasped and his hips involuntarily rutted upwards.

“Christ, Leorio, please don’t stop. I-I want you so bad I can’t stand it, I didn’t realize it at first but I’ve wanted you since I met you on that ship. It’s been-“ Leorio resumed his slow stroking, and Kurapika moaned, but tried to catch his breath. “I- I haven’t recognized attraction in a long time, I’ve been t-too busy, too focused on- Leorio!” Kurapika gasped as Leorio suddenly increased his pace. At this point, he was panting, and getting close to his climax, but right as he approached the edge, Leorio gripped the base of his cock hard.

“You were too busy, you were saying?” Leorio drawled. Kurapika’s hips bucked as he slowly backed away from the precipice of orgasm, breathing shakily as he came down.

“I was c-close.” Kurapika grunted, slightly irritated but still hard as ever, and throbbing slightly. Leorio smirked.

“You didn’t think I was really going to let you cum with just my hand, did you? That’s no fun at all. Now, continue what you were going to say, and I’ll just listen.” Leorio smiled into his words and lowered his face to place a kiss on Kurapika’s perineum. Kurapika drew a quick breath in and tried to recollect his thoughts as Leorio’s mouth wandered around his groin.

“Well I-I was just saying that I didn’t recognize my attraction towards you at first, and when I did it was like a tidal wave hit me. I wanted to h-hide it and focus on the exam, but-“ Leorio started to suck on his testicles, and he let out a sharp gasp as lust flowered inside of him. “Sleeping next to you, feeling your body, seeing you undressed, it was just all too much. Now that I’ve acknowledged it, I c-can’t stop it, I can’t control it anymore.” Leorio pressed a finger to Kurapika’s lips and slid his tongue up his shaft.

“Don’t worry, darling. I’m in control now. You’ve been a pest, it’s true, but I’ve only got one more question. Answer that, and I’ll take good care of you. Can you do that for me, Kurapika?” Leorio licked at his erection again, never breaking eye contact with Kurapika.

“Y-yes, of course.”

“Do you want to cum in my mouth or on my cock?”

“On your c-cock.” Kurapika stammered. Leorio grinned deviously.

“That was quick. Seems like you’ve really put some thought into this, huh sunshine?” Leorio retrieved his briefcase from beside them and opened it, pulling out a small jar of oil. He dipped his fingers in and coated them, and pressed one to Kurapika’s entrance, stroking it gently. “Did you know that there’s a way to stimulate the prostate externally? I bet I could make you cum without even putting my cock inside you.” Leorio placed his fingers on Kurapika’s perineum, curling downward. Kurapika moaned and bucked his hips upward, and Leorio smirked.

“That’s not what you want though, is it? You’ve been imagining my cock buried in your ass, haven’t you?” Leorio twirled his pointer finger around Kurapika’s entrance and inserted it gently. “How can I deny you now, when you’ve been so good for me? You’ve been so patient and obedient, I almost don’t recognize you like this.” Leorio inserted a second finger and grinned at Kurapika’s breath hitching in his throat. He took his other hand and began to stroke his cock.

“God, and I thought you were beautiful before. Now look at you. You don’t know how much I’ve been dying to see you like this. You don’t know how much I adore you.” Leorio inserted a third and final finger and began to stimulate Kurapika’s prostate. Kurapika moaned and rutted his hips against Leorio’s hand.

“Leorio, I-“ Kurapika gasped, and Leorio removed his fingers and released his grasp on Kurapika’s cock. He groaned as he felt himself again fall away from his orgasm, but Leorio just smiled.

“That’s a good boy, you don’t want to cum from anything but my cock, do you? You’re so determined, it’s one of the things I admire about you most.” Leorio finally removed his own boxers, revealing an erection even bigger than Kurapika had expected. He gulped as Leorio grabbed the jar of oil again and began applying it to his cock. He rotated Kurapika’s hips and positioned himself so that the tip of his erection was rubbing against Kurapika’s entrance. He rolled his hips and began to push in, and Kurapika started to whine.

“I know it’s a lot, but you can handle it. I’ll go slow.”

“N-no!” Leorio stopped his movement and looked at Kurapika. The blonde, however, looked far from wanting to stop. He was red from his chest up, including his eyes, which were burning a seductive scarlet.

“Am I hurting you? You need to use your words, or I’ll stop.” Leorio asked, furrowing his brow with genuine concern. Kurapika shook his head quickly.

“No, please don’t stop, Leorio, I- I want it hard.” Leorio raised an eyebrow and grinned.

“God, look at you, so desperate for my cock. You’re just falling apart, aren’t you?” Leorio rolled his hips, and drawing himself in and out, teasing Kurapika with the shallow thrusting.

“Please, Leorio, _please,_ I need this, I need-“ Kurapika was cut off by Leorio moving hard and fast until he was balls deep.

“Keep begging like that and I’ll give you whatever you want.” Leorio growled as he began slowly thrusting back and forth, starting to work himself up but trying to keep his pacing steady and calculated. He wanted to see Kurapika’s every reaction, and the teasing was just too fun to stop.

“Leorio, harder, please, y-you’re so big, I need more, I-“ Kurapika’s words turned into moaning as Leorio quickened his pace and began slamming his hips into Kurapika’s with more force.

“Is this what you need, baby? Need me to fuck you hard and fast until you can’t take any more? Is this what you’ve been needing all this time?” Leorio panted as he started to lose himself to the pleasure. The look on Kurapika’s face was one of pure ecstasy.

“Yes, yes, god yes, please don’t stop!” Kurapika screamed. Leorio grinned and continued thrusting, reaching one hand forward to grip at Kurapika’s erection. A string of syllables Leorio believed had to be a foreign language fell from Kurapika’s lips.

“God, you’re so fucking beautiful, so good for me, taking all of my cock.” Leorio moaned. Kurapika kept rambling in whatever language he was speaking, until Leorio felt his muscles clench and he started whining and panting. Leorio recognized by the look on his face, eyes clenched shut and mouth ajar, that he was trying to stave off his orgasm. This realization rushed over Leorio with a palpable heat, and he started to thrust harder. He leaned in so that his lips were brushing Kurapika’s ear.

“Kurapika, cum for me.” Leorio demanded. On command, Kurapika let out a loud moan as he came all over Leorio’s stomach and hand.

“Fucking-good boy-fuck!” Leorio shouted as he climaxed inside of Kurapika. After he could see straight again, he drew himself out and laid down next to Kurapika. For a while, all was silent except for the two’s labored breathing.

“Where’d you learn how to do that thing?”

“What thing?”

“The whole external stimulation thing.”

“Oh, that.” Leorio rolled to his side to face Kurapika, who was still panting and splayed out on the ground, his eyes closed. “Well, I’ve had to study a lot of anatomy textbooks, and when you’re looking at genitals for so long you start to get curious. So I did a little research online on some more-well, unconventional methods of stimulation, and found that. I’ve never done it on anyone but myself though so I’m a little surprised it worked.” Leorio chuckled. Kurapika grinned at this and nodded his head.

“It definitely worked” Kurapika turned his head to look at Leorio. His eyes had gone back to their natural color, but they were half lidded, and he had a look of extreme satisfaction on his face. “But that’s not very professional of you, getting yourself off while studying.”

“Do you have any idea how boring medical texts are? I’ve got to find ways to have fun somewhere or I’ll keel over at my desk.” Leorio rolled his eyes. Kurapika smirked at this and got up from the ground. He grimaced as he stood and swept his hand over the back of his thighs.

“You’d think someone who’s prepared enough to bring lube to the hunter exam would also bring a condom.” Kurapika cringed as he shook off his hand and jumped into the stream to rinse off the sweat and semen. Leorio rose as well and approached the stream to splash some water on himself.

“I didn’t bring that for sex reasons. It’s supposed to be for chafing.” Leorio protested

“Sure thing, _Mr._ Leorio.” Kurapika snickered as he climbed onto the shore and began to put his clothing back on. Leorio scoffed and followed suit. When the two were fully dressed, Kurapika retrieved his bag and pulled out their map. “Now, the North end of the island is only about a mile away. If we’re efficient, we can make it to the Northeast edge by nightfall to camp.”

“And the game continues.” Leorio drawled. Kurapika shot him a sharp look and he put his hands up in defense. “I meant ‘sounds good, boss’.” Kurapika huffed and started moving, Leorio following behind.

By the time the sun had fully set, Leorio and Kurapika had scouted out a campsite and were fishing on a nearby pond. Kurapika had set out some fish baskets, while Leorio had made himself a spear and was trying to stab fish in the water, but with little success. After about an hour, Kurapika had succeeding in capturing two fish for them, and Leorio had succeeded in getting himself soaked.

“Leorio, it’s fine if you don’t catch anything, this should be more than enough food for tonight.” Kurapika taunted, lightly swinging his fish by their tails as he walked towards the fire they had started. Leorio huffed and got out of the pond, rolling his pants back down from where they were hitched up.

“Why are you so good at everything? It’s frustrating.” Leorio grunted as he huddled by the fire to warm himself up. Kurapika was preparing the fish to be cooked, and he smirked and pointed his knife at Leorio.

“I seem to remember someone being rather pleased that I was _so good_ for him today. Where did that attitude go?” Kurapika teased before going back to his task. Leorio blushed and rubbed his hand on the back of his head.

“You’re such a little shit. Do you get off on being a pain in my ass?” Leorio asked. Kurapika just chuckled and continued skinning and filleting their dinner. Leorio’s eyes went wide. “Oh my god, you do get off on that, don’t you?”

“It’s fun to get you all worked up, what can I say?” Kurapika shrugged as he placed the fish over the fire to cook. Lust fluttered in Leorio’s chest and he stood so he could press Kurapika up against the makeshift table he had been working on. Kurapika was wearing the most devilish smirk.

“You need to be more careful.”

“Or what?”

“If you can’t behave, I’ll have to punish you.”

“Oh please.” Kurapika scoffed. “What are you going to do, spank me?” Leorio raised an eyebrow and smirked in confirmation. Kurapika’s jaw dropped. He wouldn’t admit it, but the way that Leorio was taking charge was really starting to arouse him, even more than when he was just putting up with the taunting.

“Seriously? You’re going to spank me?”

“Are you gonna keep acting like a brat?”

“Get off of me, Leorio, our dinner is going to burn.”

“Don’t dodge the question.”

“Fine.” Kurapika sighed. “Just get off of me.” Leorio backed up, and Kurapika took the fish off the fire. The two ate their dinner in silence, then got their things ready for bed. Leorio laid down on his back, and this time, Kurapika immediately settled into the crook of Leorio’s arm, placing his head on his chest. Leorio smiled at this, content to have Kurapika back in his arms for the night.

“Hey, uh, ‘Pika?” Leorio said. Kurapika hummed sleepily in acknowledgement, and Leorio gulped. “If you have anymore nightmares tonight, just wake me up, okay?” Kurapika’s head shot up, and his eyebrows were furrowed in frustration.

“I have nightmares every night. I’m not going to wake you up.” Kurapika grumbled. Leorio sighed and started running his fingers through Kurapika’s hair.

“Okay. Just don’t forget I’m right here.” Leorio kissed Kurapika on the forehead and could barely make out a blush spreading across his face by the light of the fire. He placed his head back down on Leorio’s chest and closed his eyes.

“Just because I let you top me doesn’t mean you have to treat me like I’m some sort of a fragile prince or something.” Kurapika muttered, his voice muffled by Leorio’s chest. Leorio scoffed.

“Shut up, I’m just trying to be a good friend. I don’t consider you fragile, not in the least.” Leorio groaned, a bit frustrated that his affections were still being rejected by Kurapika, but then he felt Kurapika sigh and smile against his chest. He didn’t say anything more, but that action alone made Leorio’s heart swell.

As Kurapika tried to settle into sleep, the question of what was going to happen next kept nagging at his brain. Really, that was only half the question, because he didn’t even know what he _wanted_ to happen next. Any sort of relationship with Leorio would no doubt distract him from his goals, and the hunter exam wasn’t even over yet. Usually, it was easy to write off anything that could potentially be an obstacle to his vengeance, but this felt different. It felt like there was a knot in his chest, a tie that connected him to Leorio, and he didn’t want to sever it. But people and relationships with them are fickle. Leorio’s feelings for him could be nothing more than a fleeting whim, and if it fades and they part ways, it would have all been wasted time that he could have been using to track down the Phantom Troupe.

_But what if it’s worth it?_ Kurapika wondered. _Even if it’s only for a moment, only for this moment, what if it’s worth it?_

***

Kurapika awoke to the sound of the morning birds and the warmth of the rising sun. Leorio was still fast asleep, snoring like a chainsaw. Kurapika laid a hand on his chest and tried to gently shake him awake.

“Leorio, it’s time to start moving, get up.” Leorio snorted and stretched his arms, yawning. He opened his eyes and looked at Kurapika with a smile.

“Good morning, sunshine.” Leorio slurred, his voice still heavy with sleep. Kurapika chuckled and shook his head, then shoved Leorio as he got up from the ground.

“Good morning. Now come on and get ready to head out. We only have a few more days to find Ponzu.” Kurapika reminded him as he started to gather his things. Leorio groaned in fake irritation but rose as well and put on his shoes to stomp out the remaining embers from their fire.

“So, what’s the plan today, boss?” Leorio asked as they began to head South.

“Same as yesterday, except we’re going South now.” Kurapika stated bluntly.

“Same as yesterday? That’s exciting.” Leorio snickered. Kurapika snapped his head back and glared at Leorio.

“Why do you say that?”

“I just seem to remember us having a lot of fun yesterday, that’s all. Is that now worked into the schedule?” Leorio teased, a smirk on his face. Kurapika rolled his eyes and looked away from Leorio.

“Don’t count on it. We’ve still got a lot of ground to cover in a short amount of time.” Kurapika scoffed. Leorio laughed and jogged so he was in front of Kurapika and started walking backwards.

“I’ve still got a lot of ground to cover with _you._ ” Leorio sneered. Kurapika raised his eyebrows and smiled slightly, but the spell was broken when Leorio backed into a tree and hit his head. “Ow, fuck!”

“You’re an idiot. Come on, I see a spot up ahead that we should check out.” Kurapika laughed, patting Leorio on the shoulder as he passed him. Leorio rubbed the growing lump on the back of his head and followed Kurapika with a grumble. It didn’t make sense to him, Kurapika was acting like nothing had happened the day before, like he hadn’t been the one to jump on Leorio and ask to be _ravished._ It was frustrating to say the least. After they had examined the potential hiding place with no avail, they continued South in silence that was irritating Leorio more and more as the time passed. They stopped for lunch about a mile from the starting place of the fourth phase, and again ate in that uncomfortable silence. After they were finished, Kurapika rose without a word and started to move forward again, but Leorio grabbed his wrist to stop him.

“What do you want?” Kurapika snarled. “We have to get moving.”

“What do _I_ want? I want to know what the fuck is going on with _you_. You’ve been giving me the cold shoulder all day and I’m getting sick of it!” Leorio snapped, rising to his feet and getting in Kurapika’s face. Kurapika huffed and closed his eyes indignantly.

“Nothing’s going on with me. I’m quiet because I’m focused, which apparently _you_ aren’t, which is funny considering we’ve been spending all this time looking for _your_ target.” Kurapika replied with venom on his words.

“We’ve done a little more than just look for my target these past four days, and you know that. I thought after yesterday you’d open up a little bit, but now you’re more closed off than ever!” Leorio shouted, shoving Kurapika lightly.

“I don’t know what you’re implying, but this is the hunter exam, not a speed dating service. I gave in to temptation yesterday, but that doesn’t mean anything.” Kurapika scowled, shoving Leorio back.

“It didn’t mean anything? That’s a bold-faced lie and you know it. Your eyes gave you away, Kurta, they were red the whole time we were having sex, and I know that only happens when you feel strong emotions. So don’t fucking tell me that what we did, the time we’ve spent together- don’t you dare lie to me and tell me it meant nothing.” Leorio growled. Kurapika was silent for a moment but took a deep breath and looked at Leorio with a gentler gaze.

“Fine. I do have feelings for you, I’ll admit it. But I don’t have the time or energy for a romantic relationship right now. It wouldn’t be fair to you to bring you into my life at this point in time.” Kurapika griped. Leorio’s glare softened, and he took Kurapika’s hand in his.

“To be honest, I don’t really care if it’s ‘fair’ to me or not. I really care about you, and I want to see where this goes. I want to be in your life.” Leorio whispered, bringing Kurapika’s hand to his cheek. Kurapika blushed and stepped closer.

“I can’t tell you what to do. If you want to see where this goes, that’s fine. But it can’t be anything other than friendship right now.” Kurapika said softly, caressing Leorio’s face with his hand.

“Is this how friends touch each other, then?” Leorio smirked, placing his other arm around Kurapika’s waist.

“Is this how you want me to touch you?” Kurapika smiled, pulling Leorio’s face down so that their foreheads were touching.

“Yes, and then some.” Leorio murmured. Kurapika chuckled at this.

“God, you’re irresistible.” Kurapika sighed, and pressed his lips against Leorio’s hungrily. Leorio returned the kiss with fervor, pulling Kurapika’s body so it was flush with his. Kurapika pushed Leorio to the ground and started undoing his belt buckle.

“Hey there, friend, what are you doing?” Leorio chuckled as Kurapika started to remove his pants. Kurapika looked up at him, those scarlet eyes blazing brilliantly and a devious grin on his face.

“Consider this an apology for lying about my feelings, _Mr._ Leorio.” Kurapika said as he pulled Leorio’s boxers down, but then he hesitated, and looked up again with that same scheming look. “Or would you like to punish me first?” Leorio felt a rush of blood to his groin at Kurapika’s words, and his exposed arousal twitched. He stood up and pulled his boxers up.

“You’re right, you’ve been a real pain all day and I think you need a demonstration on how that makes me feel.” Leorio grinned. “Get on your hands and knees, sunshine.” Kurapika did as he was instructed, and Leorio lifted his shawl to pull down his pants. He cupped Kurapika’s cheeks in his hands, massaging them and admiring the view with a ravenous gaze.

“Don’t ever lie to me again, Kurapika.” Leorio drew his hand back and slapped it against Kurapika’s ass. Kurapika gasped at the pain, but the sensuality of Leorio’s voice made the feeling muddle up with pleasure.

“I won’t, I promise.”

“Good boy.” Another blow landed on his ass, a bit harder this time, but the praise made the pleasure increase as well, and Kurapika whined as he felt his erection grow. Then, he felt Leorio’s tongue running over the welts, and then the cooling sensation of his breath. It was incredible. Leorio rose from his kneeling position and went to stand in front of Kurapika. Kurapika sat up, and Leorio pulled down his boxers, his cock bouncing free in Kurapika’s face. “Now, I think there was mention of an apology?” Leorio lulled.

Kurapika nodded and took the head of Leorio’s erection in his mouth, slowly working his way forward until he almost choked. Leorio groaned in pleasure, and gripped Kurapika’s hair with his hand.

“You look so fucking sexy with my cock in your mouth.” Leorio exhaled as Kurapika sucked him off, flitting his tongue up and down the shaft as he went. Kurapika raised his hand to cup Leorio’s balls, which made him shiver with arousal.

“Do you remember-do you remember how I did the external prostate stimulation?” Leorio panted. Kurapika hummed in recognition and placed two fingers on Leorio’s perineum. “A little bit down- right there. Now just curl your fingers in and-“ Kurapika dug his fingers into Leorio’s flesh and pressed hard on the knot he could feel underneath the skin. Leorio moaned at this and bucked his hips forward, causing Kurapika to gag slightly, but he kept his pace.

“Fucking good boy, choking on my cock, your mouth feels so good Kurapika, so fucking good.” Leorio slurred, his words dripping in pleasure. He felt heat coil in the pit of his stomach, and as much as he tried to hold back, he knew if Kurapika kept this up he would be finished in no time, but it felt too good to make him stop. Finally, he thrust hard into Kurapika’s mouth, and ordered “Swallow.”

Kurapika gagged again at the pressure, but when he felt Leorio’s warm cum coating the back of his throat, he did as he was told, and continued to suck lightly on Leorio’s cock as he rode out his orgasm. After a few moments, he withdrew Leorio’s softening erection from his mouth, and looked up at him with a smile on his face. Leorio chuckled at this and ran his fingers through Kurapika’s hair.

“Do you accept my apology, friend?” Kurapika asked with a smirk as he rose to his feet and pulled his pants up. Leorio did the same and shook his head, smiling.

“Apology accepted in full.” Leorio sighed, pulling Kurapika in for a kiss.

“Good. Now, we’re close to the place where we started the fourth phase. We should go investigate to see if anyone is there already.” Kurapika stated, once again all business. Leorio rolled his eyes with a smirk.

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Kurapika and Leorio started walking, but suddenly Kurapika stopped and turned back to face Leorio.

“I really do care about you, you know.”

“I know. And that means a lot to me. I’m willing to wait for you. When you’re done with all of your big plans with the Phantom Troupe, I’ll be right here, waiting for you to come home to me.” Leorio smiled, putting a hand on Kurapika’s shoulder. Kurapika smiled at this and placed his hand on top of Leorio’s.

“That would be nice. I haven’t had a home to speak of in a long time.”

“Well, you do now. Home is wherever I am, because that’s where I want you.”

As the two continued their trek to the starting point, Kurapika felt a warmth in his heart that was slightly unfamiliar. The concepts of home and family had been so out of reach for so long, but now he had a new place- or person- to call home. It felt right. Even if things were going to be complicated, it was going to be worth it if Leorio was waiting for him on the other side. He wouldn’t lose focus, he would avenge his clan with no fear of death, and he would become a hunter. But after all of the bloodshed was over, he would have a place to come back to, full of warmth and adoration. It was something to look forward to. Even if right now wasn’t the right time, the time would eventually come that he could settle down with a person he cared about, and start a new family, a new life. Just the prospect of that filled him with excitement. This was something he could wait for.


End file.
